Extraordinaire rencontre
by Dragonha
Summary: UA, en quelque sorte. Deux garçons partent camper, mais la pluie et un imprévu les laissent dans la mouise. Une maison va arranger cela… peut-être, ou est-ce que ce sera pire ?


**Auteur :** Dragonha

**Disclamer :** Tout à Hino Matsuri.

**Warning :** Deux lemons entre hommes, et langage familier et assez cru.

**Résumé :** UA, en quelque sorte. Deux garçons partent camper, mais la pluie et un imprévu les laissent dans la mouise. Une maison va arranger cela… peut-être, ou est-ce que ce sera pire ?

Un nouvel OS pour Halloween, encore du VK, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

**Extraordinaire rencontre**

On était le 31 octobre, fait rare pour la saison, il faisait beau et chaud. Ce temps ravit les promeneurs et les campeurs, et pas seulement eux, puisque le weekend était enfin là ! Tout le monde profita alors du beau temps, et deux jeunes garçons plus particulièrement. Zéro Kiryu et son camarade de classe, Kaito, partirent dans l'après-midi direction la forêt de Gunma. Un vrai plaisir, qu'ils se faisaient, chacun d'eux adorait la nature et depuis le temps qu'ils avaient envie de partir ensemble, ils n'allaient pas se priver. Ces deux lycéens profitaient donc du temps et de leurs congés pour planter leur tente dans une clairière radieuse. Enfin, ils l'espéraient. Munis de leurs gros sacs, où se trouvaient tente, ravitaillement et accessoires de première nécessité, ils s'étaient engouffrés dans un train.

Le voyage dura près d'une heure et demie, la climatisation discrète leur fit du bien. Surtout sachant que trois jours à la faveur de toutes les conditions météorologiques ne serait pas de tout repos. Arrivés à la gare, les garçons prirent rapidement le chemin de la forêt, ils s'enfonçaient dans les ombres à l'aide de leur boussole, et de leur carte, mais au-devant de l'inconnu. Ils marchèrent un long moment, s'imprégnant des bruits de la nature et de la beauté des lieux. Dans la fin de l'après-midi, les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent une belle clairière où s'arrêter. Comme il faisait encore clair, Kaitô proposa de manger après avoir monté la tente. A deux, ils sortirent donc la toile du gros sac noir de Takamiya. Ils mirent près d'un quart d'heure pour monter leur abri, tant leur plan était illisible. Fait que Zéro reprocha à son ami, quelle idée de laisser traîner dans son grenier une nouvelle tente, achetée ensemble il y a quelques mois ?

Sa réprimande se réitéra plus fort encore lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'un trou d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre les privait d'un sol de toile pour la nuit.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu ne pouvais pas vérifier ton matériel avant de venir ? »

« Ben désolé de ne pas avoir autant de bon sens et de stress que monsieur Kiryu ! C'était sensé être une escapade en pleine nature ! Et puis, on a nos sacs de couchage, on ne se fera pas bouffer par les moustiques quand même ?! » ragea Takamiya en réponse.

A ce moment précis, un coup de tonnerre puissant se fit entendre.

« Les insectes, d'accord. Mais comment on survit à un orage en pleine forêt, hein ? » cria Zéro pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit percutant.

« Merde. » jura son camarade. « Viens, je crois que j'ai vu une maison sur la carte tout à l'heure. Elle n'est pas loin, si elle existe encore. »

« Et avec tout ça, on n'a pas mangé. » maugréa Zéro entre ses dents.

Un éclair puis le tonnerre les interrompirent dans leurs répliques mordantes contre ce fichu temps incertain. Ils accélérèrent l'allure en conséquence quand la pluie tomba drue et à grosses gouttes. Malgré leur endurance, la maison n'apparaissait toujours pas à leurs yeux. Kaitô était pourtant sûr de lui, il se souvenait l'avoir vu sur la carte, un petit manoir abandonné. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu des histoires abracadabrantes sur cette bicoque par les villageois les nombreuses fois où ils étaient venus dans le coin. Malheureusement, cette partie des bois leur était inconnue et ils n'avaient aucun repère. Pire le soir commençait à tomber, encore heureux qu'il n'y avait plus de bêtes sauvages dans le coin. Puis, enfin, au détour du sentier la maison apparut, comme par magie.

« Vite, Zéro. » pressa le brun en allongeant ses foulées.

« Oui, je fais ce que je peux. » répliqua l'argenté.

Les deux jeunes passèrent la grande grille en fer, marquée d'un double K stylé gothique. L'allée centrale, comme on pouvait appeler cela, représentait encore une grande distance jusqu'à la porte. Tout en courant ils remarquèrent que les parterres qui bordaient le chemin avaient un air décharné et que les rigoles, de part et d'autre du chemin pavé, étaient plus qu'inondées. Ça avait l'air désolé et à l'abandon en somme. Ils n'eurent aucun remord à pousser la grande porte de bois. Cette dernière grinça de façon sinistre quand ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour ébranler le lourd panneau, puis le refermer une fois à l'intérieur.

« Ouf ! Pas trop tôt. Je ne sais pas toi, mais passer la nuit là-dessous, ça aurait été du suicide, à mon avis. » ahana Kaito, contre le montant.

Comme pour lui donner une raison supplémentaire, des hurlements résonnèrent à l'extérieur. On aurait dit le cri de…

« Des loups ? Mais, je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été déportés dans un zoo, il y a cinq ans. » s'étonna Zéro, les cheveux dégoulinants.

« Peu importe, on reste ici pour la nuit, il n'y a personne. Trouvons la cuisine, et mangeons avant d'aller nous coucher. » décida le brun.

« Ok, c'est une bonne idée. » assentit Zéro.

Les deux garçons réalisèrent alors que le hall était dans le noir complet, excepté lorsque la lumière des éclairs l'illuminait. Par chance, la lampe de poche était accessible, dans une des poches extérieures. Zéro s'en saisit et l'alluma sans plus tarder. La lueur était assez faible pour l'endroit, ils avancèrent à tâtons à travers l'entrée. Les deux garçons ne distinguaient pas ce qui se trouvait à plus d'un mètre, à peine les ombres tremblantes des meubles et ce, de par les éclairs zébrant le lieu par intermittence. Alors qu'ils avançaient, leur lumière capta un objet dans son rai, ils s'en approchèrent méfiant. Pour eux, même si cet abri valait mieux que rien, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'identifier à une maison hantée et vétuste. Finalement, Zéro distingua que ce qui les avait surpris n'était qu'une tête de cerf empaillée épinglée au mur. Soufflant de soulagement, Kaito et lui firent demi-tour pour continuer leur recherche.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » susurra une voix à leurs oreilles.

« Aaah ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?! » hurla Taka.

Sur le coup, Zéro sursauta et se tourna à demi vers l'origine de la voix, illuminant le visage de l'homme qui les avait surpris.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'argenté.

L'homme qui les avait effrayés se retrouvait ébloui, il boucha donc prestement la lumière de la lampe pour y voir quelque chose.

« C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question, petits effrontés. Vous vous êtes introduits dans une propriété privée, et vous ne vous présentez même pas au propriétaire ?! Quels mal élevés ! »

'_Non mais quel prétentieux ! Il a quoi, deux ans de plus que nous et il se là pète, genre je suis le proprio et vous avez rien à dire.' _pensa immédiatement Kaito.

Zéro lui songeait tout à fait autrement, il avait un caractère bien plus calme et modeste que son camarade d'infortune.

'_Oh non. Il est en colère. On ne pourra rien faire si cet homme nous prend en grippe. Calmons le jeu et vite, sinon on risque de se manger la porte illico.' _

Le Kiryu prit les devants, Taka ouvrait déjà la bouche pour dire ce qu'il pensait de la 'courtoisie' de son hôte.

« Excusez-nous, pria Zéro. Voici Kaito Takamiya et je suis Zéro Kiryu. Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. Nous désirions camper dans la région, mais la pluie nous a surpris. Nous avons trouvé par hasard votre maison, et nous espérions nous y abriter pour la nuit. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous autoriser à loger ici, ce soir. »

« Que voilà une bien meilleure présentation. Tu es très poli Kiryu-kun. Je te remercie, et vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Je suis Kaname Kuran. »

Leur discussion prit subitement fin lorsque les estomacs des deux invités grondèrent sourdement.

« Bien… Apparemment, vous n'avez pas pu manger non plus. Suivez-moi, la cuisine est par là. »

Kuran, en disant cela, alluma la lumière et les conduisit à la pièce de gauche.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande table, sûrement en chêne. La deuxième chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut une personne tournant une cuillère dans une grande casserole, d'où s'échappait un agréable fumet.

« Shiki, nous avons deux invités. Crois-tu qu'on a assez pour tout le monde ? »

« Mm. » répondit simplement le brun.

« Très bien. Je vais mettre la table, Zéro, Kaito installez-vous. Nous mangeons tout de suite. Les gars, le repas est prêt. »

Sa dernière phrase avait été criée dans la pièce voisine. Aussi sec, trois autres garçons passèrent la porte et s'assirent autour de la table. Chacun fut surpris de voir autant de monde dans la demeure.

« Heu… Kaname, c'est qui eux ? » interrogea un blond, en lançant un drôle de regard à son compagnon.

« Des invités. Zéro Kiryu et Kaito Takamiya, les présenta Kuran. Chers invités, je vous présente Ichijo Takuma, Aido Hanabusa et Kain Akatsuki. Et notre cuisinier Shiki Senri. Les amis, ces deux garçons sont des campeurs, ils ont été fauchés par la pluie, ils passeront la nuit ici. Bien maintenant, bon appétit. »

Le repas se passa calmement, Zéro et Kaito détaillaient cependant en toute discrétion leurs hôtes. Chacun de ces cinq jeunes hommes était beau, incroyablement beau. Mais seul Kaito avait détecté une chose étrange, selon lui, chez eux : le niveau de leurs assiettes ne baissait pas ! Tout cela l'intriguait, et il songeait à un coup monté, ou du moins une farce de mauvais goût. Bref, son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose clochait dans cette maison. Une fois la soupe avalée, qui plus est, le lycéen se sentit bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait, mais son cerveau refusait de croire que c'était anodin. Tout ici semblait lui indiqué qu'un truc anormal se tramait. Il avait beau être fan d'histoire d'horreur, la chose n'était pas la même quand vous la viviez réellement. Un coup d'œil du côté de son ami, renseigna Taka sur ses suspicions, Zéro somnolait en finissant son plat.

« Vous avez l'air très fatigué, les garçons. Cependant, vous devriez aller prendre un bain. Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec ses vêtements glacés, vous attraperiez un rhume carabiné. On va vous aider. » susurra Kaname une nouvelle fois.

Etrange comme ses paroles sonnaient tendancieuses aux oreilles du campeur lucide, perverses à la limite.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il fut soutenu par le blond Aido et le rouquin, Kain. Kuran était le seul à prendre soin du Kiryu. Et les deux derniers avaient disparu de son champ de vision. La petite troupe monta alors les escaliers du hall. Trois s'en allèrent à gauche, les autres entrèrent dans la troisième pièce sur la droite. Aussitôt dans la chambre à coucher digne d'un hôtel, deux paires de mains assaillirent Takamiya, qui ne pouvait déjà plus bouger. Sa chemise lui était retirée avec lenteur, presque comme une caresse sur sa peau froide. Malgré sa faiblesse, Kaito entrevit une touffe de cheveux orange devant lui… bas, trop bas. La fraicheur de la chambre lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva nu comme un ver.

« Bien. Tu es prêt, le bain est coulé, Ichijo s'en est occupé. Viens, Kaito-kun. » murmura suavement le blondinet derrière lui.

Il se fit porter par ses deux aides jusque dans la salle de bain. Où effectivement il faisait chaud, le bain était coulé et fumait légèrement, l'invitant à s'y plonger avec délice. Ce que ses deux porteurs firent, l'enfonçant doucement dans la baignoire. Bien sûr, Kaito était trop faible pour se laver, aussi Aido se déshabilla et le suivit dans l'eau, se collant au dos de leur invité. Kain fit de même ses manches et s'occupa de passer le gant humide sur le torse musculeux du garçon, son ami s'occupait de la nuque et du dos.

Plusieurs portes plus loin, Kaname faisait la même chose à l'argenté, s'occupant avec délicatesse de son nouvel ami, frottant dos et torse successivement. Zéro trouvait malgré lui que c'était très agréable, alors que sa conscience lui hurlait que ce n'était pas normal une position pareille. Toute sa volonté était employée pour garder le minimum de contrôle sur son corps. Cependant, lorsque le gant doux vint nettoyer son bas-ventre, il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Un gémissement sonore se fit aussitôt entendre, amenant un sourire affamé sur le beau visage du brun.

Dans l'autre chambre, Kaito se retenait à grande peine d'émettre un son, la torture avait commencé pour lui aussi. Deux mains taquines s'étaient immiscées très vite vers le point sensible, quelques allées-et-venues suffirent à le rendre dur.

« Mm. »

Ce simple murmure enflamma la scène, les deux hôtes ne tenaient plus face à ce jeune et bel éphèbe.

« Kai-chan, je crois que tu es prêt pour la suite. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Parce que je vais t'avouer que depuis qu'on t'a vu, on a très, très envie de toi. » susurra Aido.

« Sortons, on sera plus confortables sur le lit pour ce genre d'activités. » sourit Kain contre sa nuque.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le rouquin et le blond s'employèrent à s'extirper de la baignoire, se séchant et faisant de même pour leur délicieuse victime. Très vite, le brun fut acculé, nu, sur le lit aux draps de satin noir. Les deux hommes fondirent dès lors sur lui, grignotant sauvagement sa gorge et jouant avec ses tétons avec maestria. Kain, cependant, vint aussi le mordre dans le cou, en simultané avec son ami. Une légère douleur vrilla la gorge de Taka quand il sentit sa peau se percer sous leurs assauts. Lui, qui était fan de film d'horreur, il comprit immédiatement la situation. Mais la drogue qu'ils lui avaient fait avaler agissait trop bien. Incapable de bouger, il put quand même murmurer le mot redouté : Vampire !

« Oui, tu as compris. On vous a attiré ici dès qu'on vous a vu courir sous la pluie pour vous abriter. C'est une aubaine pour nous, faut le dire. On n'espérait pas que deux jolis garçons comme vous, allaient tomber dans le piège. Maintenant, détends-toi, on ne te fera pas mal. On a juste faim… de sang et de sexe, ça fait si longtemps, tu ne peux pas nous priver. » lui expliqua le blondinet, la bouche quasi collée à sa jugulaire.

Sans laisser de temps à leur faible proie, les deux créatures de la nuit s'attaquèrent une fois de plus au cou du jeune homme. Ils avaient besoin de ce sang merveilleux, leur appétit n'avait plus été comblé depuis des semaines maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient que remercier la providence que des chasseurs peu scrupuleux ne sachent pas que plus une seule bête dangereuse n'infestait les bois.

Kain, une fois son repas fini, lécha la plaie pour la refermer, puis par envie, grignota l'oreille tendre de leur futur amant. Aido termina quelques secondes après, ils échangèrent un regard, ce signe marqua le début des festivités. Dans un bel ensemble, les deux vampires s'attaquèrent aux bourgeons de chair, mordillant les pointes et les suçant jusqu'à les rendre rouges. Kaito, bien trop affaibli physiquement et mentalement, ne résista plus, exhalant de sourds gémissements appréciateurs. Les deux autres sourirent de leur victoire, ils étaient bien décidés à faire durer le plaisir. Dans ce but, ils jouèrent tous les deux sur le torse de leur amant, faisant une étrange bataille pour mordre le plus d'endroit possible sans faire mal à leur partenaire. Plusieurs fois leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent quelques fois. Avoir ce spectacle sous les yeux acheva Kaito, cette fois, aussi dur qu'un roc. Les cousins ricanèrent, leur proie était si craquante, et si prévisible, le petit était innocent à n'en pas douter.

« Ça te plait, Kaito-kun. Alors, si je fais ça ? » Kain se pencha, le surplombant de toute sa taille, il amena son sexe devant la bouche entrouverte de plaisir et l'y engouffra.

Takamiya eut un léger sursaut à son action mais ne put se soustraire, contraint d'utiliser sa langue pour le bon vouloir de ses bourreaux.

« Mmm. Ah, c'est bon. Ah ! Hana-chan, tu devrais essayer, après, c'est divin. Sa petite langue courre bien partout. Je crois que je vais jouir. »

La vue donnait effectivement envie au blond de faire de même, mais il était également occupé à masturber le pénis du brun. Par jeu, Aido posa même sa langue sur la longueur, arrêtant de longues minutes pour revenir sucer la pointe après quelques vas-et-viens désordonnés.

Bientôt, aucun des trois garçons n'en put plus, Leurs excitations les lançaient, réclamant l'assouvissement. Sans plus tarder, Kain attrapa le lubrifiant, dans la commode et en frottant vigoureusement son sexe. Tandis qu'à ce moment-là, Hanabusa était inspiré pour embrasser à pleine bouche leur amant gémissant. La diversion justement de ce baiser, aida le roux à préparer l'antre. D'abord un doigt s'inséra après de longues caresses circulaires sur le pourtour du muscle, puis un deuxième sans trop de problèmes, à part des halètements d'inconforts de Kai-chan. Mais au troisième intrus, Aido dut reprendre la hampe en main, pour distraire leur victime de la douleur déjà lancinante. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes de travail, l'anus était détendu, et Akatsuki n'attendit pas longtemps pour s'enfoncer dedans, progressivement. Hana-chan, lui, se contentait de lécher la joue de son petit brun en continuant son massage sur le membre chaud et humide. Ainsi, la douleur reflua assez vite et les vas-et-viens s'enchaînèrent à bonne cadence. Malgré leurs forces acquises de part leur transformation, les vampires restaient vulnérables au plaisir. Aussi, Kain ne tarda pas à gémir, pour cause, son orgasme approchant, Kaito se resserrait délicieusement autour de lui. Ils jouirent ensemble, l'un sur l'autre, ahanant des efforts fournis. Mais Taka n'eut pas droit à beaucoup de repos. Le deuxième larron voulait sa part aussi, tandis que l'autre prenait le relais, appuyant nombres de caresses sur le sexe encore à moitié excité.

Plus loin dans la maison, deux autres vampires jetèrent un coup d'œil aux alentours. Eux aussi, avaient bien le droit de s'amuser, donc ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et passèrent une folle nuit d'amour. Leur relation n'était pas la même que les autres. Ils s'étaient connus humains, et étaient sortis ensemble, avant de se faire attaquer par un vampire. Ce dernier les avait laissés pour mort dans une ruelle derrière la discothèque, mais ils étaient devenus comme lui. Ichijo et Shiki avaient rencontré les autres, bien plus tard, alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où on ne les dérangerait pas. Enflammés par les ébats d'à côté les deux garçons se firent tendrement l'amour.

A côté justement, Kaname était sorti du bain, en tenant son bel argenté en princesse. Il le posa doucement sur le lit, en lui souriant, lui signifiant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Après tout, depuis le début, il avait senti cette odeur entêtante qui émanait de lui, signifiant que Zéro Kiryu n'était autre que son compagnon. Aussi, le brun comptait lui faire l'amour en prenant son temps. L'argenté était donc allongé, vulnérable et plus qu'excitant les cheveux légèrement mouillés lui retombant sur le visage. Cette vision arracha à Kaname un gémissement sourd, la tentation avait été si forte jusque là, l'avoir lui entre ses bras, sans défense et le frottant à l'entrejambe. Ça avait presque été une torture de réussir à s'arrêter à temps. Mais maintenant, il ne se retenait plus, il grimpa sur le lit, couvrant de son corps, celui de son amant imminent.

Avant toute chose, les lèvres tentatrices se virent assaillies. Dans sa précipitation, Kuran mordit la lèvre de Zéro avant d'engouffrer sa langue dans l'antre chaude où les langues valsaient entre elles. Leur échange aurait pu continuer éternellement, tant la sensation d'enfin posséder sa moitié rendait fou Kaname. Mais l'humain avait besoin d'air, alors il s'arrêta et lécha gentiment les gouttes de sang qui s'étaient étalées sur le menton de son calice. Zéro, jusque là dont les bruits étaient étouffés, laissa entendre un gémissement… de désir, de luxure pure. Cela enflamma plus sûrement le vampire qu'autre chose. Le brun plaqua son homme contre le matelas, et entérina son visage dans le cou de sa 'victime', qui était apparemment plutôt consentante. En effet, l'argenté avait eu un mouvement, voulant ramener la tête de celui qui l'avait subjugué dès le départ. Zéro n'avait pas compris sur le moment ce qui se passait, mais il avait eu le coup de foudre, il le réalisait maintenant, pour ce diabolique brun lui faisant les yeux doux durant tout le repas. Le jeune homme n'avait guère l'habitude d'être aussi indécent, mais il avait vite compris, en se sentant faible, que cette rencontre avait été prédéterminée. Il s'en fichait, et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que son désir soit assouvi par ce dieu vivant.

Un grognement tira le lycéen de son envie pressante, une piqure dans sa nuque… et l'homme lui léchait le sang ? C'était la deuxième fois, devait-il vraiment en conclure que…

« …vampire. »

La tête se releva et un sourire orné de dents pointues lui fut renvoyé en plein visage.

« Oui, mon cher compagnon. Tu as vu, et tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à mon destiné. Qu'importe, tu en as autant envie que moi. »

Cela était sûr, et aucune question ne put être posée que la suite des événements arrivait. Kaname, après avoir léché les deux trous provoqués par ses canines, se permit de descendre sur le torse pâle et galbé de sa belle proie. Deux bouts pointus faillirent arrêter sa course. Au lieu de ça, il les agaça avec vivacité, les rendant durs, et jouant de ses pouces dessus lorsque sa langue redessinait une clavicule. Trop vite rassasié de cette partie, Kaname décida vite d'aller encore plus bas, léchant le bas-ventre jusqu'aux cuisses largement ouvertes. L'invitation était exquise et Kuran n'était pas un saint. Il fondit sans plus se contenir sur le sexe déjà humide et dressé pleinement. Le Kiryu eut un hoquet de stupeur à cette action soudaine, mais il ne chercha jamais à se défaire de l'étreinte. Bien au contraire, l'argenté poussa, comme pour cacher son pénis dans la bouche de son seul et unique partenaire.

Ravi de cette initiative, Kaname opéra de longues allées-et-venues, tantôt régulières, tantôt frénétiques. Son talent faucha rapidement Zéro, le jeune garçon se répandit en hurlant d'extase dans la bouche de son tourmenteur si doué. Bientôt, sans que Zéro comprenne vraiment la portée du geste, une main vint revigorer son membre, tandis qu'un doigt graissé tournait autour de son anus, jusque là inviolé. Mais par l'enfer, quand avait-il trouvé le temps pour s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant, il ne s'était jamais arrêté de s'occuper de lui ?! Ses interrogations n'eurent vite plus droit au chapitre, un intrus s'était glissé en lui. Il gigota et gémit d'inconfort mais très vite, la main sur son sexe lui fit oublier la gênante sensation. Le même processus déjoua la douleur du deuxième doigt entré. Au troisième malheureusement, il ne pouvait se soustraire à la douleur, l'antre était très étroit, et Kaname ne pourrait pas rentrer dedans facilement. Après de longues minutes de préparation, le muscle fut suffisamment ouvert pour que Kuran entre avec délicatesse et lenteur pour ne pas blesser plus que nécessaire son compagnon. Bien sûr, Zéro eut mal, comme s'il se faisait couper en deux, mais il le supporta, se mordant la lèvre. Dès qu'il vit le sang couler, Kaname fut pris de frénésie, le mélange sexe et sang, c'étaient ce qui lui avait manqué le plus. Alors, les vas-et-viens furent rapides et courts, le passage s'ouvrant plus largement. Une fois bien en place, le vampire lécha une nouvelle fois le sang que Zéro avait fait coulé, gémissant de plaisir face à ses deux soifs comblées. Cela fait, les allées-et-venues devinrent lentes, ils auraient aimé que ce moment dure longtemps, bien plus longtemps. Mais leurs excitations étaient à leur comble, et après une poussée plus prononcée, la jouissance s'offrit à eux. Zéro gicla sur le ventre de son amant, et Kaname à l'intérieur du Kiryu. Sans vraiment le réaliser, ils avaient chacun prononcé leur prénom, et cela les faisait bêtement sourire.

Affalés alors, l'un sur l'autre, et bien qu'épuisés, les deux garçons parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé, de cette rencontre et de cette nouvelle fantastique que les cinq hommes étaient des vampires. Zéro osa demander comment ça c'était passé. Kaname raconta l'histoire de Shiki et Ichijô. L'étudiant apprit que les cousins avaient été joués autrefois dans un cimetière la nuit et qu'ils avaient été attaqué par un autre couple, mais de vampires. Quand à lui, il était le plus vieux, et un vampire naturel par ses parents, fruit de l'union de deux vampires de haute caste du XIXème siècle.

Cependant, un bruit tira les deux hommes de leur discussion. Quelqu'un descendait l'escalier à toute vitesse, coursé de toute évidence par un des vampires. Aussitôt Kuran fut debout, suivi de Zéro, leur ébats ayant enrayés l'activité du paralysant. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, tout le monde fixa hébété, Kaito recouvert d'un drap acculé contre la porte par Kain. Ce dernier empêchait toute retraite, il ne fallait pas que Kaito parte et raconte quelques chose. S'il voulait les quitter ce serait sans ses souvenirs, que Shiki enlèverait sans difficulté si on lui demandait.

« Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, je… je vais lui parler, attendez quelques minutes s'il vous plait. » intervint Zéro, peu enclin à voir son meilleur ami en charpie, ignorant des pouvoirs extraordinaires dont ses nouveaux amis étaient dotés. Personne ne songea à les arrêter.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent dans la cuisine.

« Heu… Zéro, tu… tu es nu. » balbutia le brun, rougissant de gêne.

« Heu… oh ! Désolé. Mais Kaito ne part pas. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Oui, je sais que ce sont des vampires, mais tu as bien fait l'amour avec eux, non ? Ce n'était pas génial ? Avoue que tu as aimé et que tu as juste peur de te l'avouer. Après tout, toi, tu l'as fait avec deux hommes. Ce n'est pas encore la même chose qu'avec un seul. C'est ça qui t'effraye, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ben si, c'est vrai que j'adore le fantastique mais les voir en vrai, c'est complètement différent. Ça fait un choc, reconnais-le aussi d'apprendre que les vampires existent pour de bon. Mais, le pire c'est qu'ils avaient l'air de s'amuser de ma détresse. Tu comprends ? Pour eux, c'est juste un jeu. » expliqua Takamiya.

« Mais non. Parles-en avec eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient juste touchés, comme Kaname l'a été pour moi, qu'on n'ait jamais rien fait. J'ai parlé avec lui, il aurait juré, avant de le faire, que je me serais fait plein de gens parce que je suis juste… beau, selon lui. Drôle de logique, mais bon. C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais été attiré par personne. Et là, d'un coup, trois mecs veulent de nous. Et on les aime, quoi qu'on dise, alors… tu veux vraiment passer à côté de ça ? » demanda sérieusement Zéro.

« Non. Mais même si j'accepte, il y a toujours un problème. Il y a nos familles à Tokyo qui vont se poser des questions. »

« Pas de souci pour ça ! » assura Kain en entrant.

Ils avaient tous bien sûr écouté à la porte, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Aido enchaîna à sa suite.

« Nous avons tous obtenu un pouvoir en devenant ainsi. Ichijo était un maître dans l'art plastique, et moi, je peux donner vie à divers objets. On va créer de simples figurines à votre échelle, plus vrai que nature. Et je vous prie de croire que dans peu de temps, des gens trouveront vos 'cadavres' et du coup, plus de problèmes. Bref, c'est la seule option que nous ayons pour vous cacher. Ca vous va ? »

« Après tout, on n'a pas le choix. » opinèrent les deux ex-étudiants.

On fit comme Hanabusa l'avait dit et effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, grâce à un journal volé dans la ville d'à côté, on découvrit que le plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Bien sûr, au début, Zéro et Kaito furent tristes pour leur famille, mais qui serait passé à côté de l'amour de sa vie, dut-il être un démon?!

Voilà, fini ! J'ai respecté mon délai, fini en quatre jours (dont une panne d'imagination pendant quelques temps entre le début et le milieu de cette fic). Je sais c'est un peu rapide, mais c'est le mieux que j'aie pu faire pour respecter le délai. Surtout que je devais poster rapidement, c'est l'annif de ma mère après tout aujourd'hui. ^_^ Alors, réactions ? Bien, pas bien. Rappelez-vous toutes critiques m'intéressent. Mais venez pas dire que c'était rapide, je le sais parfaitement.


End file.
